


Another try

by garbagecat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal, HE IS, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Ronan Lynch is a bottom and he LOVES IT, adam is in college, adam parrish is a top, but it's just a little sex scene, gansey ruins their sex life, i hate these two idiots, implied cheng opal blue and skov, it can be considered post TRK, just porn honestly, of course, pynch - Freeform, ronan loves adam so much, that gansey interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecat/pseuds/garbagecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan try to have sex again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another try

Adam was naked and on top of Ronan, his erection pressing into the back of his thigh, gently pressing his lips to the inky black tendrils of the tattoo that curled around Ronan’s ribs. Kissing Ronan’s expansive tattoo was one of his favorite things to explore because every time he did it, he found something new to obsess over. Ronan let out a grunt in response to Adam’s movement and he couldn’t help but feel a fresh wave of desire wash over his body making him shudder and grind into Ronan’s leg in response. Ronan, ever responsive to Adam, ever responsive to Adam’s small movements, turned his head to look at him, actually, he corrected himself, it was more like a gaze. Adam gazed back- examining for any sign of distress or anxiety. He wanted this to be perfect for Ronan. He needed it to be perfect for Ronan because Ronan was always so perfect for him. 

He can vividly remember the first time they tried to have sex and it was a disaster, an actual disaster that resulted in yelling and exiling themselves to different rooms for hours, well, mainly Ronan. Ronan was determined to slam every object he encountered while Adam sat quietly on the bed with his head in his hands, waiting and wondering where they went wrong. After that he was so afraid Ronan wouldn’t want him anymore. Fear was something that always seemed to course through Adam’s veins but this time it felt like tiny ice crystals were eviscerating his arteries with every single heartbeat. He was so greedy with love now. How could he survive if Ronan no longer wanted him? 

After Ronan had calmed down, he came back to the bed where Adam waited and laid against Adam’s bare chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice close to tears. 

“It’s my fault, Ronan, I should be apologizing.”

“No, it’s mine. It just hurt-.”

Adam trailed his finger along Ronan’s ear, cutting off whatever he was going to say, feeling the dips and curves of the cartilage. Then scooted his body closer to Ronan’s so his mouth was pressed against the ear he was just touching, “Unguibus et rostro.” 

He felt Ronan smile and grab his waist all in one single moment and pulled his palm to his mouth so he could kiss it. 

That was when he heard Ronan, barely above a breath of air say, “Te diligo.”

And Adam had to squeeze his eyes shut before the stuttered breathing and tears slipped free. 

Ronan felt it though and just hung on to Adam even tighter. 

But It wasn’t going to be a disaster this time, Adam thought to himself as he ran his fingers gently down the backs of Ronan’s thighs pulling himself back into the present situation. Nope. They had prepped this time and they had thought ahead and realized that it was not ever going to be like the straight-hetero, as-seen-on-tv, plunge ahead sex. This took more time, more swearing, more fucking slamming, more moping and avoiding eye-contact after, and more failures.

It was a terrible and amazing because Ronan was so fucking eager and loving in bed, it was like once he got Adam worked up there was this dangerous smile that he had, it teetered between frightening and adorable. Ronan was different underneath the layer of thin blue cotton sheet. Adam was so caught off guard the first time they had shuffled under the covers, Ronan, the boy who fought with everything under the sun was a shy, delicate, and so beautiful against the pale blue of the sheets as Adam ever so carefully peeled his briefs down, his body blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to the coarse hair that Adam touched. 

Of course, Ronan avoided taking his needs into consideration. So when the topic of sex came up, Ronan was too eager and too willing and neither had realized how painful it was going to be, neither had thought to research ahead of time. For all the money that they had paid to Aglionby, the only sexual education they learned was how to put on a condom- and that wasn’t even because it was in the curriculum that was because Skov had artfully demonstrated it on bananas and left them all over campus for unsuspecting freshman to find. 

But not this time though, Adam thought, pulling himself back into kissing Ronan’s back. Not this time. This time everything was prepped, lube was dreamt, Adam had researched, Ronan had practiced. It was going to be enjoyable. This was going to be enjoyable. 

Ronan was now writhing below him. Adam must have found a sensitive spot. Adam sucked harder, he couldn’t help but watch the way Ronan arched his back and worked to rub himself against the bedding below him. Adam worked his way down to Ronan’s lower back and sucked a hickey against the black thorny brush located on his lumbar region. He could watch Ronan gasp and squirm for hours. 

“Okay,” Ronan had finally panted, “It’s time to make a move, Parrish, I am not getting any younger.”

He kept sucking and licking the marks he knew that would be hidden under Ronan’s tattoo. There was still more exposed skin for him to kiss but he could save it for another day. 

Adam scooted down his torso and pushed Ronan’s legs apart so he could sink between. “Is this okay?”

He nearly growled in response. “Yes, Parrish. Now you better hurry or else this won’t last long.”

Adam pushed Ronan so that he was on his knees, hands bracing the backboard of the bed and lined himself up. Adam wanted to cling to Ronan, he wanted to feel the way his muscles tensed when he felt Adam close to him in this way, but he couldn’t. They weren’t that experienced yet. Ronan needed to be free to leave if it became too overwhelming. 

“Come on, just do it.” 

Little by little he pushed into Ronan. He could tell that Ronan was holding his breath, knuckles going white as they held on to the headboard. Once he bottomed out, Adam realized that he had to pause to catch his breath or else he wouldn’t last either. Everything was heat and squeezing and being inside of Ronan without him jumping away in pain. He didn’t move an inch. 

“Does it hurt?”

“In a good way.” Ronan gasped and dropped his head.

His hips ached to move and so he tried rolling his hips experimentally and felt Ronan shudder underneath him. His body was coiled and sweaty, goosebumps breaking out all over the expanse of skin that Adam could see. He was just tight lines and muscles waiting to burst. Adam leaned against his back and kissed his neck and kissed the sweat that pooled near his shoulders. He didn’t want this moment to end. This feeling of being in Ronan and feeling him unravel beneath him seemed like such a sacred experience, he couldn’t waste it. Adam had never felt closer to God. 

While Adam kissed the nape of his neck and shoulders, Ronan pulled away from him and Adam could feel the life leave his lungs- his opportunity to worship Ronan was diminishing, but then just as soon as he pulled away, he pushed back against Adam. The sensation made Adam struggle to find gravity, every single nerve ending firing rapidly, the pleasure beginning to blossom in his hips. 

Adam’s hips met Ronan’s ass ever so carefully. He couldn’t afford to be rough with him. Ronan needed tenderness. Adam twined his fingers with Ronan’s on the headboard as he kept moving his hips. On the bedside table, Ronan’s phone rang- the loud warning ringtone that was meant for Gansey. Ronan turned around to catch Adam’s lips. “Just ignore it,” he murmured against his mouth. 

Adam and Ronan kept kissing and Adam kept thrusting until beeps, sirens, wails, and other various noises began to sing from Adam’s phone and Ronan’s phone. Ronan groaned and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and handed it to Adam. “Answer it.” Ronan said with a sour expression painted across his face, “He’ll never stop until we do.”

Adam held the phone in his hand, watching the name Dick appear over and over. “I’m not trying to sound vulgar but I am literally inside of you right now. Talking to Gansey is the last thing I want to do.”

“Just fucking answer it, tell him to go fuck himself for 10 minutes, and you’ll call him back.”

Adam huffed. “I’m insulted that you think this will only last 10 minutes.” 

“Parrish- I swear to God-”

“Fine.” Adam swiped answer on the screen. 

Blue’s sing-song voice and Cheng’s screams were all he heard at first but then Gansey’s voice cut through. “Finally. Where are you? What are you doing? Is Adam with you? Put the phone on speaker if he is.”

Adam’s body tensed and he could help but roll his hips against Ronan, making him gasp loudly and clutch the headboard until he thought it would snap under the pressure. He kept his voice even as he spoke, “this is Adam.”

“Oh, good. What are you doing? Are you at the Barns? I didn’t know you were going to see Ronan this weekend. Is it like a romantic getaway type thing? How’s school going-”.

“Hey,” Adam had to cut in, “Ronan and I are in the middle of something. Can I call you back?”

“Adam, is he dreaming? What are you doing? Are you with Opal?” 

With some exaggerated effort, Ronan began working himself on Adam and he was losing his mind, he completely ignored whatever Gansey was saying while he watched Ronan arch his back and work himself on Adam over and over. He stifled a moan but exhaled with too much force, Ronan sniggered beneath him . Just as soon as he sniggered Adam thrust up roughly, meeting him and resulting in the most offensive skin-to-skin sound. 

Ronan gasped and almost cried out. Now Adam was determined. “Dude, I’ll call you right back.”

Adam threw the phone next to the bed and pushed himself harder into Ronan. He plastered himself along Ronan’s back, clinging to is ribs as he worked himself deeper. He watched Ronan let go of the headboard and smother his face into the pillow, his screams muffled by layers of goose down. 

Adam could see the blush blooming on the back of his neck and his lower back, he could feel his thrusts becoming erratic and uncoordinated. 

Adam let go of his ribs and felt Ronan’s skin as he traveled closer and closer to the coarse hair on his lower body. Ronan was all soft angles and fragile Irish skin and every time Adam was able to touch him he felt like his hands were too calloused to touch something a raw and breakable as Ronan Lynch. 

Ronan was now moaning loudly, almost like he was gasping for air with each thrust and Adam couldn’t help but gasp and moan every time he thrust upward. 

“Adam,” Ronan was pleading, his voice ragged.

“I’ve got you.” Adam said as he sucked the skin below Ronan’s ear. 

He could feel that Ronan was offensively hard and leaking, once he grabbed hold of Ronan it only took a few strokes for him to come loudly beneath him. 

Adam was losing time, he could feel it slipping with the heat pooling between his hips. He thrust faster and harder trying to hold the orgasm back for as long as he could until it was ripped from his body. 

He collapsed on top of Ronan, unable to move his limbs. They were both both panting and sweating, Ronan still red from exertion. 

Ronan rolled on to his back and tucked Adam’s head under his chin lightly trailing his fingertips over Adam’s back.. Adam couldn’t help but clutch Ronan and hold him tightly. They had just had sex, they had very hot sex. It may not have lasted long, but they did it.

Adam looked up to Ronan and traced his finger along his dark eyebrow. “Did you like it?”

Ronan scoffed and rolled his eyes. He reached for Adam’s fingers and pressed them to his mouth. An unspoken yes hanging heavily in the air between them. 

Another obnoxious beep sounded from the floor and Ronan rolled his eyes before he reached to pick it up from where Adam had thrown his phone on the ground. 

Ronan laughed, “Gansey says that you really need to learn to hang up and that he’s traumatized and will never be able to look us in the eye ever again and,” there was another beep, “Congratulations.” 

Adam propped himself up, arms resting against Ronan’s bare chest as he looked into his eyes watching the way the blue swirled and moved like he was looking into a telescope, “te diligo.” 

Ronan closed his eyes and smiled. “Next time we are going to shut our phones off.”

Laughter bubbled from his chest and he pressed his face into Ronan’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
